Field of the Invention
The presents relates, in general, to devices for molding small pieces of waste soap into one large soap bar.
Presses or compacting device for compressing many small bars of soap into a larger bar for reuse of waste soap are known. Such presses or compressors typically utilize a plate which is forcibly urged into a chamber containing small bars of soap. The presses or compactors are manually operated and use mechanical levers, cams, crank handles and threaded screws, etc., to forcibly slide the plate through the chamber.
Even with the mechanical advantage provided by such mechanical devices, such presses or compactors still require manual effort on the part of the user. Such is believed to have hindered the widespread use of waste soap compressors.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a waste soap compressor which, once activated, automatically applies force to a compressor plate without further user intervention. It would also be desirable to provide a waste soap compressor which is easy to operate.